Rei Yamazaki
This here article is the property of Rei Yamazaki THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Rei Yamazaki, commonly referred to as the Origami no Ansatsu(暗殺, "The Paper Assassin") and head of Heiwa(平和, "Peace") a brotherhood of assassination specialists , currently spends his days in search of a certain target. He has left his village and become a rouge shinobi for this purpose. History Rei was found as an infant in the Konoha Forest, he was unharmed though he was lying next to the bloody desecrated remains of a woman. The man who found him looked over him first before moving on to the woman who he had deduced was the boys mother given the similar traits. The man noticed that the woman was wearing a crest on the necklace she wore. It was a crest just like the one he wore on his shinobi gloves. The assassin seal, it told him immediately that he stood over a fellow assassin and her son. He proceeded to bury the woman and pay his respects. This man was a Konoha shinobi of exceptional skill, he was elderly, single, and alone. Originally the man planned to turn the infant child over to the village until he realized the heritage of the boy. Rei was raised and taught normally in the Hidden Leaf Village. Since he was brought up from an infant he of coursed adjusted easily. No one knows anything of his past. His very appearance is a mystery in itself, as far as he knows the assassin that raised him was his father. The old man that raised him was an assassin who was trained in Amegakure. He schooled Rei in the philosophy and arts of the brotherhood as well as various stealth and assassination techniques. On top of this Rei went through his academy training learning various skills from his instructors. The day he graduated from the Academy, the man that raised Rei approached the boy with the necklace he had removed from his mother 8 years prior, and at the age of 8 after his genin promotion, Rei was inducted into the brotherhood. It was at this time that Rei would be tasked by his master to simply gain skill and experience on missions with his appointed genin team. The very next day Rei would be placed in a team with two other genin. The first to be assigned to his team was a girl by the name of Akemi Uchiha, an Uchiha clan prodigy who had already gained mastery of the basic sharingan abilities up to the 3rd tomoe. She was also the Jinchuriki hosting the Nibi. Rei knew of her in fact he'd had a crush on her since day one of the academy. The next was Luino Sazaki, a hot headed loudmouth who's only apparent skill was his exceptional taijutsu ability for a genin. Luino was a rival to Rei because even though Rei never really wanted to compete Luino would always make whatever they did into a competition. Rei and Luino though they might never say it about one another became friends through their rivalry. They were assigned to Ahiku Uchiha, Konoha's ANBU commander at the time. Ahiku was also Akemi's older brother and head of the Uchiha Clan. He was tough and merciless in his training, giving praise and when deserved as with harsh put downs. Despite their training being grueling and harsh at times, their result would see them quickly prepared for the upcoming chuunin exams. These exams would mark the highlight of Rei's life. They would be the first instance in which he could truly test the abilities he'd developed. The day before the exams Rei's master introduced Rei to a pet that he had been given. It was a young hawk that Rei named Tenshi. This bird was special in that it possessed a fire nature chakra as well as the ability to speak to the minds of other beings telepathically. This coupled on top of the birds natural keen sight and speed would make it a valuable partner for Rei in the future. Following his teams successful triumph over the chuunin exams Rei's master began to assign Rei missions of his own on the side along with his village appoited missions. These were assassination contracts that Rei had to fulfill to further his training as an assassin. By this time Rei had become widely known for his tactical brilliance as well as his ability to overwhelm several opponents with his kekkai genkai. He had successfully taken down several group, organization, and village leaders by this time and his mission success rate was 100%. It didn't take Rei long at all after becoming a chuunin to achieve jounin status. Once Rei achieved this rank his master had finally succumbed to his old age. Rei now having gained all of the knowledge that the man had, he left Konoha to find more assassins of the Heiwa brotherhood and to possibly recriut others. Its been 25 years since the passing of his master and father. Personality Rei has always been a relaxed level headed individual even at a young age, and even from then he maintained that attitude in even crisis situations. Rei is very analytical in every aspect of life. He's always thinking on every little thing and interestingly enough he never over thinks. Besides his desire to gain great ability he also strives to gain as much knowledge as possible about all aspects of life. He's constantly researching and studying things he doesn't yet know or understand. He has a photographic memory that allows him to keep a mental recurrence of everything. He has always questioned everything, "why are people the way they are? Are the assassins really doing whats right? Are you gonna finish that cake?" Toward others he is warm and welcoming, he's a likable person who most feel comfortable around. He is not above trash talk. Picked up habit Rei is a frequent user of Marijuana, its merely a habit that he tried and took a liking to, thus he continued. He is very generous with it and will share it with anyone. Appearance Rei is a fair skinned man with short soft black hair and gentle red eyes. He wears a solid black shinobi outfit with v neck shirt with a thin chain mesh inside the V. He wears a black scarf around his neck which hides his necklace with the assassin insignia. Over this he wears a long black robe which he wears to shield himself from the elements of the road. Abilities Chakra Output Rei has always had massive chakra as noted by his master upon finding Rei as an infant. By the age of 6 he was already controlling a fair amount of paper at a time and shaping it. By 8 he was able to create perfect clones of himself from paper that were capable of fighting on their own. This massive chakra is perhaps Rei's greatest asset in battle as it allows him to control the entire battlefield to a degree. Tactical Rei got praise early on even in the academy by his instructors for his analytical skills and pinpoint decisiveness. This skill of his only got better as he practiced as by the time we was a chuunin he was capable of infiltrating a large fortress and routing all enemies inside with just 5 shinobi including himself. None of his men sustained a single scratch. During battle Rei is able to quickly adapt to most situations and in extreme cases can successfully mount an attack while simultaneously defending himself and others. Taijutsu Though Rei's style focuses mainly on Ninjutsu and seals, his taijutsu is highly proficient. Rei's assassin training granted him a wide array of fighting abilities and styles each of which is utilized in combat. Ninjutsu Rei's ninjutsu is top notch and is one of the most commonly used things in Rei's arsenal. The most commonly applied element in Rei's battles is his wind element. Rei is able to augment wind on a substantial scale capable of effortlessly decimating a person or person(s) in the area. He is even capable of literally changing his skin into the wind element in the same way that a jinchuriki's cloak would take the place of their skin, this means that using this would leave Rei injured afterwards. His mastery of the wind element is such that Rei can perform every wind element technique while requiring minimal hand seals. Rei is also an expert in medical techniques geared toward healing traumatic injuries on a high level. Rei has skill with creating and administering poison however he cannot cure them. Rei has the water element as well though he rarely uses it. He can perform a few high level water techniques. Rei's water mastery is nothing compared to a true master of water. Rei is more than proficient in utilizing Fuinjustu. He is a master of the sealing arts and has various barrier and seal related defenses and attacks. Kekkei Genkai Origami no Dara This Kekkei Genkai grants the user the ability to augment paper, change its density, hardness, sharpness, etc. The user can even change their own being into paper and disperse into the wind with the Dance of the Shikigami techique Rei has always been good at using his kekkei genkai on his own. He has come up with various ways to use it himself. Rei uses ninja tool summoning tags to store greater amounts of various paper and paper based weapons on his person. Each sheet of paper could and often does represent one of the many seals he is capable of using. Using this in conjunction with his wind chakra nature Rei is able to cause massive destruction to a large area with very little effort on his part. It also grants him a large offensive/defensive capability. Rei does not carry many weapons or tools as he can shape his paper to meet mostly if not just any need. This is Rei's primary weapon in combat.